<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】逃跑计划 by greenlemonsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102926">【星昴】逃跑计划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky'>greenlemonsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 黑暗中的星史郎先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>皇昴流对吻的记忆是黑色的。</p><p>在没有一丝光亮的漆黑中，那个人温热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，他似乎在昴流已经快要烧灼起来的耳边细细呢喃着什么，然而昴流却缺乏哪怕一丝力气去把散落在黑暗中的语音捡拾起来。他的全部感官在置身于这片黑暗中的时候就已经缴械投降，他已经无法回应任何言语。在漆黑中，星史郎仿佛有无数只手，无数个嘴唇，无数只滑腻的舌尖，从所有的空间里、从所有的角度上抚摸他，亲吻他，舔舐他——不仅仅是裸露在外的皮肤，还有这具身体的里里外外——在如此浓墨般的漆黑里，他总是对自己身体的存在也抱有怀疑，在所有看不见的地方都可能隐藏着他的某个部分，只要那个男人的气息喷洒在那里，他就泛起细微而不可抗拒的战栗。</p><p>这样的记忆是从他20岁的时候开始的。</p><p>——————————</p><p>1994年1月的第二个周末，那天晚上的风似乎比以往的任何一天都要更加黑。虽然已经退学，但皇家还是为最年轻的掌门人举办了盛大的成年礼，延请了来自日本各地的阴阳师家族。冗长的仪式结束后，转身关上房门的那一刻，皇昴流几不可闻地松了一口气。一整天的端坐早已让他双腿发麻，没有开灯，房间里一片漆黑。他撑着门框。慢慢地顺着门框滑落在地上，右手碰到了一个冰凉的金属罐子——啤酒，他心底一动，不知道是谁偷偷送来的成年礼礼物。</p><p>苦涩的泡沫还有些许凉意，他皱着眉头咽下，在黑暗里慢慢把头埋进了双膝之间。姐姐，他想，如果你在的话，今天也要参加成人礼了呢。</p><p>他一面放任自己幻想着北都穿着和服笑得一脸灿烂的样子，一面一口口把冰凉的啤酒喝下，眼底渐渐泛起温热的湿意。在黑暗中似乎无人的空房间里，他终于不再压抑自己，刚成年的年轻人肩头不住颤抖着，脸颊上流淌的热泪和滑入胃中冰凉的啤酒让他感到整个人被奇异地撕裂成了两半，只有心中的恨意仍连接着自己的一半滚烫一半冰冷的心。“我要杀了你”，他在黑暗中低声自言自语，他已经长大成人了，他一定能够达成这个任务，不管这件事情意味着什么——他什么都不想去思考，也不想去理解，只有杀了那个人才是唯一的复仇方法，只有这样才能排解心中那股快要爆炸了的情绪。</p><p>那情绪已折磨了他一千多个日日夜夜，从未止息。</p><p>这是他第一次喝酒，于是一整罐啤酒下肚之后，皇昴流感到有些不快的眩晕。他摇了摇头，试图站起来，又踉跄地倒在地上。就今天，他想。他已经很久没有发生过这样对自己的身体失去控制的状况了，窗外下起雨来，黑色的雨，黑色的风，黑色的树梢在其中摇摆着。他倒在榻榻米上，瞪视着一无所有的漆黑空间。说起来他也曾经这样倒下过，在某个他已经早已遗忘的雨夜，在某个他早已遗忘的地方，他乱乱地想着，那些事情他都早已遗忘了，那些雨天，那些拥抱，那些关怀，那些温柔的言语——他早就选择了一股脑将它们打包装进记忆的回收站，然后点击永远删除。他不会在白天想起，不会在抽烟时想起，不会在黑夜里想起，他朦胧然而确定地想着，他抽烟是为了提醒自己对那个人的恨意，只有恨意，没有其他。</p><p>酒劲将他包围，他的意识缓缓滑落至边缘。就在这时周围的风向仿佛突然改变了，窗户响动了一下，仿佛是打开来又关上。他有一根神经猛地崩紧了，有一根神经却奇异地放松下来——你总是这样，他在半醉中想起姐姐生气时瞪起来的眼睛——昴流，你总是这样，对人没有戒备之心。北都生气的时候，声音总是带着女生特有的尖细，让他精神紧张。然而，每每在这时，都还会有一个温和的声线出现，那个人总是帮自己化解不擅长应对的尴尬，替自己应付掉所有不想面对的场面，那个人……总是……他的思想在某种熟悉的香烟味道中彻底停摆，是某个让他感觉到极其安全的人——不对，昴流、快逃！在思维的某个角落，有个声音却在大声朝他呼喊——吵死了，他皱着眉头，费力地想要看清周围，却只有纯粹的黑暗。</p><p>“昴流君”</p><p>他似乎听到有人在耳边近得不能再近的距离轻轻呼唤他的名字。这声音对他来说仿佛咒语，他全身的所有防备在这样的呼唤中完全卸下，和记忆中的一样，他在莫名的心安中把头靠向声音的来源处，如此地自然而然。他听到男人喉咙深处一声低低的笑声，这样的笑声让他的心脏奇异地鼓动起来，血液突然不安分地迅速奔流。我在梦里，他想着，这不是他第一次身处类似的梦境之中。雨夜、男人的怀抱、还有自己突然烧灼起来的血液，这些都是皇家少主不可告人的秘密梦境中反复出现的元素。昴流昏昏沉沉地想着，放纵自己反身拥抱住那个温暖的身体，这是他一直想要做的事情，仅仅是在梦里，他想着，仅仅是在梦里，这样也许在醒来的时候就不会像以往的每一次一样遭受一次心灵空降般的失重感，以及心灵猛然坠落地面带来的痛感，还有巨大的失落感仿佛坠落时地面扬起的漫天浮尘，总能将他全身从每一根头发到每一根脚趾都笼罩其中，三天三夜无法解脱。</p><p>皇家少主经常做的梦有两个，一个是关于一具坠落在樱花中的浑身溅血的身体，一个是关于一个在黑夜中温暖的怀抱。他想着，今天真幸运，毕竟是成人式，也许晴明大人庇佑，让我坠入了这个温暖的梦境。他一点也不喜欢另外一个梦，每次做那个梦之后他都要靠抽烟来平复自己的心情，也许不是抽烟，只是让自己沉浸在被熟悉的烟草气息的包围之中——就连他也不知道为什么这样做可以帮助自己平复心情，毕竟抽烟只是为了……</p><p>为了……</p><p>他的思绪在这个时候断了，因为有温热贴上他裸露在外的脖颈，他的脑后感到男人的手在支撑着他无力仰起的头，在发丝中仿佛有干燥的手指穿过——这太逼真了，他忍不住在心中惊呼，他努力召唤自己尚存的昏沉意识，想要牢记这样的触感——我以后如果能每晚在睡前记起这样的感受，也许也就不会再失眠了。他模模糊糊地想到，集中注意力的后果是他发现自己在轻微地颤抖，温热柔软地轻抚过他脖子，然后轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨，他感到有电流从脚趾传到脊椎，有男人的发丝划过他的脸颊，他情不自禁地蹭了蹭，有那种他最熟悉不过的香烟味道。每个人都有某种源代码，他模糊不清地把脸进一步朝着味道地来源探去，一边想到，我的源代码之一可能就是这样的香烟味道。那个奶奶安排的心理医生从来不知道，我才不是为了抽烟而抽烟，我是为了追寻这样的味道……只有在这样的味道中我才能慢慢积攒起面对这一切的勇气，真是讽刺。</p><p>随着昴流的动作，那在他锁骨处流连的温热似有所感般地慢慢上移，昴流的心跳也越来越快，快要跳出胸腔，他感到耳朵仿佛烧着了，空气一下子变得重若千钧，但又似乎不复存在，他微微地动了动，成人礼，他想着，成人礼的梦，也许真的特别美好——也许我应该尝试着——就在这时他的嘴唇碰到了什么同样温热柔软的东西，他的心突然停止了跳动，周围地一切变得那么安静，只有窗外的风声和雨声清晰可闻。他感到身下又硬又凉的榻榻米瞬间变成了甜蜜如云的棉花糖，嘴里传来的香烟味道也是甜滋滋的——有甜味的香烟吗？他不由自主地想到，舌头朝那个甜味的来源舔了一舔，然后一切就从静止变成了狂风暴雨。他被卷入了亲吻的暴风雨中，狂热的暴风雨落在他身体各处，仿佛是数不清的带着火的箭落在了干燥的草原上。他被点着了，他想，我身上起火了，我要被烧着了。屋外寒冬中的风雨声听来来仿佛在另外一个世界，他身处火焰之中，徒然地扭动着，身上的火却越烧越旺。不知何时，他的浴衣被褪下，裸露在外的皮肤也让他感受不到丝毫凉意。“星史郎先生……”他尚未说出口的言语被人以吻封堵。“不要出声”，那个梦中的声音再次施展了蛊惑的魔法。他在沉默中咬住自己的拳头，颤抖不已，因为黑暗中的那只手已经伸向了他欲望的中心。</p><p>02</p><p>当火苗延伸至欲望中心的时候，皇昴流混沌的脑海中突然仿佛有一道闪电划过——这太超过了，这情景已经超出了他所有的认知和想象，强烈的刺激感仿佛失控的汹涌河水，沿着不可知的方向一路奔腾而去。这不是梦！在他脑中有个声音尖叫道。这不是梦？他下意识地伸手攥紧了身下的榻榻米边缘，那里传来又硬又凉的触感，他的手套在不知何时已经不翼而飞。有突兀的草尖从不平滑的边缘探出，刺入了他的掌心，尖锐的疼痛感将他的意识从黑暗中迅速抽离。在明暗之间的那一秒突然变得无限之长，他半醉半醒的意识仿佛泅游的泳者，在水面上下交替的光明与幽暗之间来来回回地沉浮。随着他昏沉意识逐渐开始离开水面，年轻人敏锐地感到周围的热度正迅速降低，有什么梦幻般的情感正如同退潮时的海浪般迅速退去、冷却，带走了所有温暖潮湿的雾气，刚刚已经消失的风雨声和树叶摇曳的声音又再度喧嚣了起来。</p><p>他的脑海中奇怪地回想起了过往曾构筑起自己黑暗梦境的那些樱花花瓣，当那些轻柔的花瓣飘零散落的时候，那黑暗也随之片片碎裂，留下的只有遍体鳞伤的自己，以及那时铺天盖地将他笼罩其中的巨大失落感——那感觉似曾相识，他已经能看到那隐隐的巨大失落感从明亮的意识中缓缓升起，裹挟着铺天盖地的沙尘，就要如期而至，将他吞没。</p><p>裸露在外的肌肤再次感受到了冬夜空气的寒意。冷。年轻人不自觉地朝着唯一可知的热源缩了缩脖子。他感到有只手慢慢覆上他因用力而发白的手背。明明暗暗之间，那只手仿佛来自幽深水底，那似乎是一种无声邀请，包含着关于温暖、安全和亲昵的承诺。粗糙温暖的手心极有耐心地在他开始变凉的指尖轻轻摩挲着，让他不自觉地开始抗拒近在咫尺的光亮。</p><p>男人低头看向怀中的年轻人，房间很暗，但他能感到怀中人双眼紧闭，额头布满细汗，眉头微皱，双颊则泛着不同寻常的红晕。皇昴流在慢慢地平复呼吸——一贯严于律己的皇家少主罕见地放纵自己再沉溺最后一秒，但显然，在下一个瞬间他就要醒来，那时，他将如同一只误入陷阱的鸟儿，毫不迟疑地挥动翅膀从这片黑暗中挣脱逃离。男人沉默着，另一只手默默捏了一个诀，静静地等待那双漂亮的绿眼睛睁开，那之后就将是法术攻击，以及反击——那显然是更理应发生在他们之间的情节。说实话，与皇家少主做任何事都能让他怀有着非同寻常的乐趣，不过，他还是在心里为这个成人礼之夜感到了一丝惋惜。</p><p>在绝对寂静的黑暗中，似乎能听到年轻人睫毛微微闪动的声音。寂静中的那一秒，时间也变得滞重，仿佛化成了一滴在岩壁上缓慢爬行的水滴，一微米一微米地将岩石锋利的边缘逐渐纳入那晶莹剔透之中。无声中，似乎有什么不可名状的情感开始浸润了这个夜晚。</p><p>极慢极慢地，皇家少主似乎终于被手背上那一点温暖轻柔的碰触所蛊惑，轻轻翻转过掌心。那双眼睛最后颤动了几下，却终于没有睁开。黑暗中的男人有点意外地捕捉到这个讯号。他捉住他的手。昴流感到刚刚被刺痛的手心被人温柔地握住，接着，有干燥温暖的手指轻轻探入他的指缝，与自己略带凉意的手指交叉相握，他突然产生了一种强烈的错觉，对方掌心中蔓延开来的掌纹似乎与自己的迅速纠缠在了一起，那交缠的纹路仿佛具有生命一般地从两人交叠的掌心处迸发，抽枝散叶般在这仿佛无边无际的黑暗中延展生长着，终于阻隔了所有可能的光亮。温暖的水流包裹住了他的心脏，男人的嘴唇再次欺上他的脖颈，他的身体和心脏都为这样的亲密的触碰而发软。就这样，皇昴流终于彻底地躺倒在地，心甘情愿地跌入幽深不见底的水中，关闭了自己所有的抵抗和挣扎的企图。一瞬间，包围着他的黑暗再度变得又热又湿，散发着危险又极富诱惑的气息，他突然意识到这片黑暗仿佛也听从那个男人的指挥，蛊惑和吞噬着他的心，他的身体，他的灵魂，他的一切的一切。</p><p>樱夺昴流，他想到，这便是了。</p><p>铺天盖地的吻就再度袭来。然而那一瞬间的确有不容忽视的、熨帖的喜悦涌上他的心头，出乎意料，然而的确如同雪地上的炭渣一样分明，不容忽视。刚才已经退去的浪潮以更大的气势不容分说地汹涌而至，一度清醒的意识让他每一处细微的感触都仿佛被放大了无数倍，干燥的草原再度被点燃。这次迎来的是遮天蔽日的陨石雨，带着烧尽天地间一切的霸道姿态，仿佛要将他的身体连同这片黑暗一并点着、然后热烈地燃烧。昴流全身泛起无措的颤栗，他不由自主地蜷起脚趾，在感到自己的胸膛和对方的紧贴在一起的时候不由自主地发出了一声轻叹，那声音昭示着他之前所做一切努力彻底宣告崩溃。他以一种放弃挣扎后的平静姿态仰起脖颈，承受着来自黑暗中无处可逃的命运，那命运化成了男人更多更热烈的吻。在尝到对方嘴里的香烟味里混合了自己唇齿间残余的啤酒味道之时，年轻人的心头流过一股类似幸福感的柔软情绪，酸涩却圆满。于是他在男人的手滑向他最敏感处的时刻，顺从地伸出双臂，以一种绝望却愉悦的姿态拥住了那位早已将自己束缚住的命运之人——在到达的那一刻他不由自主地猛烈颤抖着，张着嘴发出无声的呼喊，他原来的世界再次被这个男人霸道地打碎，然后不由分说地重新占据了他的全部身心。</p><p>皇昴流的愿望，也就在那一天之后被改变了。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>除了第二天他在自己外套中口袋中意外发现的一盒Mild Seven，似乎一切都在隔天清晨的阳光中如同朝露般蒸发殆尽，不留痕迹。</p><p>成年礼礼物么，他的眼中带着一丝苦涩，难道你不知道么，我早就开始抽烟了这件事。</p><p>然而昴流没有想到的是，那盒Mild Seven从此之后变成了他们之间一个不可言说的默契。</p><p>只要他在黑暗中点燃那盒烟中的一支，在香烟燃尽之前，男人的吻就会落在他的肩头或颈侧。</p><p>如同悄悄降临的一个诅咒，又仿佛专属于他的黑色天使。</p><p>邪恶而又让人心甘情愿地沉迷其中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Last Cigarette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>1999年深秋，东京。</p><p>深夜两点不夜城的酒吧里，仍然人潮汹涌，热闹非凡。绚烂流溢着的彩色灯光四处旋转着，和强有力的鼓点节奏一起，将这个午夜切割成令人炫目的多面钻石，发出璀璨的光。</p><p>又一个临近世纪之交的迷离之夜。不愿再困扰于无故频发的地震和爆炸的人们，更乐于选择通过酒精和感官刺激，来暂时忘却这一切。DJ又换了新的一曲，随着刺耳狂躁的电子乐音响起，人群里掀起新的一轮沸腾。忽明忽暗的灯光下，随处可见年轻人火热的亲吻和更直白的身体接触，密闭的酒吧内弥散着狂乱的费洛蒙气息。</p><p>坐在酒吧一角的有洙川空汰大大咧咧地弯起手臂枕在脑后，然后往身后沙发上一靠，嘴角翘起一个玩世不恭的角度：</p><p>“真好呢……”</p><p>最近战况吃紧，空汰今天和皇昴流一道，来找火炼交换情报。却没想到火炼工作的地方会是这么一副场景，他看了看自己身上的卡通T恤，还有身旁沉默抽着烟的皇昴流，有点懊恼地挠了挠头。</p><p>坐在对面的夏澄火炼也放松地靠在沙发上，她晚上就在这跳舞，倒也很少有机会从这个角度打量自己平时表演的舞台——舞池中央竖着三根银白色的钢管，当前正有三个穿着白色蕾丝演出服的姑娘在靠在上面扭动着，人群灼灼的目光盯在三个人身上，仿佛又亮又热的追光灯，一片灼热。</p><p>是挺好，比起在困守家中盯着不断跳动的伤亡数字发抖，倒不如在这里寻找点其他的乐趣。</p><p>于是她偏过头来，眼底有一丝笑意：</p><p>“怎么，空汰君不打算过去玩玩？”</p><p>以空汰这种看见美女就过去叫混叫姐姐的个性，恐怕跳舞的姐妹很有几个会愿意逗弄他两下。当然最后吃亏的还会是面前这个一根筋的单纯家伙，她想着，那说不定也挺有趣的。</p><p>谁知道这家伙讪讪一笑，却摆了摆手拒绝了她的提议，又故作姿态地拉了拉自己的衬衫领口，然后向她扔来一个神秘兮兮的眼神。</p><p>酒吧旋转着的灯光恰好掠过他们的这个角落，在那一瞬间她看到年轻人蜜色的脖颈靠近锁骨的地方有个暗红色的印记。她瞬间就明白了，紧接着空汰的脸上就扬起了一贯傻气的笑容：</p><p>“嘿嘿，火炼姐，我就不去了，岚姐姐会生气的。”</p><p>她还没来得及答话，刚刚一直默不作声的皇昴流却突然道声抱歉，快速起身去了洗手间。</p><p>火炼转过头，和空汰交换了一个疑惑的眼神。</p><p>————————</p><p>皇昴流艰难地在人群的缝隙中挤过，闪身进了男洗手间，关上门，呼出一口气。刚刚心跳得太过剧烈，和空气中的节奏鼓点几乎和为一体，突突地敲击着他的太阳穴。他揉了揉眼角，又摇了摇头，把手撑在洗脸台上，喘了一会儿才抬起脸注视着镜子里的自己。</p><p>惨白的灯光下，自己的右眼还缠着绷带。几乎没有血色的嘴唇紧紧抿着，映着脸色更加惨白。而现在，苍白的脸颊中却透着一丝病态的红。</p><p>他的嘴唇抿得更紧了，然后竟然颤抖起来。他连忙用牙齿紧紧咬住自己的下唇，然后下了什么决心似的将视线向下移去。</p><p>他今天穿了一件短袖的黑T恤，外面是浅色的风衣外套。黑色T恤的领口不大也不小，松松地落在他的锁骨附近。他的视线慢慢落在自己的领口附近，然后缓缓转动脖颈。</p><p>黑色的布料和被灯光照得有些苍白的皮肤对比鲜明，但除此之外，那里什么都没有。</p><p>他不由得松了口气，感到自己的心脏跳动着慢慢落回自己的胸腔里。但紧接着，一股从未有过的奇异情感攫住了他。</p><p>他再度望向镜子，觉得自己酒吧里充斥着的烟味、酒味、闪烁的灯光、疯狂的音乐和无处不在的荷尔蒙一瞬间在他的脑中爆裂炸开，我肯定是疯了，他想着，他望着镜子中陡然变得陌生的自己，空气在一瞬间变得令人有些窒息的闷热。</p><p>镜子里的自己慢慢地抬起右手——他感到自己的指尖还有点发颤——轻轻将自己的T恤领口往下拉了拉。</p><p>刚刚空汰脖颈上那个红色的印记在脑海中一闪而过，昴流呼吸发紧，脸颊像烧起来一样，昨天夜里席卷了他的震颤从指尖传导到了全身，他的锁骨处分明还残留着那个男人舔舐过的鲜明感触——在黑暗里不轻不重的啃咬，恶意的吸吮，滑腻的舌尖的轻轻点扫，混合着暧昧的水声，从他嘴里逼出半是疼痛半是求饶的呻吟声——这是那个男人昨晚对他做的事情之一。</p><p>他在那一瞬间不由自主地闭上眼睛。</p><p>————————————</p><p>他在上个月失去了右眼，而男人昨晚第一次在黑暗中主动出现。他能感到星史郎似乎对自己的这只右眼有些不满，罕见地有些焦躁——在黑暗中男人不顾他的感受，用齿尖恶意地碾压过他伤眼的边缘，啃咬他一贯敏感的锁骨，还撞痛他还未充分准备好的内壁，激起他纯粹因为疼痛的颤抖。</p><p>他本以为早上醒来的时候全身应该会仿佛散了架的疼，然而早上被空汰元气满满的电话吵醒的时候却感觉和平时没有什么两样。昨晚发生的一切仿佛是一场梦，和之前的每一次一样，没有留下任何痕迹。他望着窗外飘动着的白云和飞过天际的鸟儿，打量着自己空荡荡的公寓，用力按了按太阳穴——那触感鲜明地仍残留在他的每一寸皮肤上、烙印在他的每一块骨骼上，但只剩下模糊不清的记忆。</p><p>五年了。</p><p>从成人礼之夜到现在已经五年多了，他任由白昼和黑暗将自己劈成两半，在一半海水和一半火焰之中来回挣扎。在无数个黑暗退去的早晨中，他也曾劝说自己，把那盒烟扔掉，再也不要点燃。然而冰冷的黑暗早已像藤蔓一般缠住了他的心，甚至在其上蔓延生长，等他发现的时候，早已无力挣脱。只有他知道，他曾经立誓要杀死那个男人的愿望早已被其他的愿望所取代，皇一门少主早已为樱所夺。那一天在中野，当看见那个男人取下浅色墨镜，站在阳光下对他打招呼的时候，他的心跳几乎停止了。他曾无数次凭借想象和触觉在黑暗中描摹的脸庞就这样对自己微笑着，一股莫名的情感瞬间充满了他的全身，他甚至傻傻地跑过去给星史郎点着了烟。</p><p>然而星史郎却并没有任何“认出他”的意思。他这才发现，他是天龙，而那个男人则不出所料地成为了地龙——他们似乎总是毫无悬念地身处在极端对立的阵营。</p><p>就这样，他的身心继续被撕扯着，而他发现自己对那个男人的感情在每一天里都还在继续生发，但这份无处安放的情感又逼着自己走向那个男人的反面。痛苦和黑暗无时无刻不在吞噬着他，他甚至想象过，会不会被奶奶觉察，会不会被其他天龙发现什么端倪——然而不知是幸或不幸，似乎从来没有任何人有丝毫觉察。</p><p>只有过于敏感纤细的神威曾问过他：“昴流的幸福，只能由那位‘樱冢护’来实现吧？”</p><p>他在一瞬间以为神威知道了什么，然而少年看向他的眼神饱含着同情和难过，那里面并没有什么过于复杂的内容。</p><p>不知为何，他的心在那一瞬间沉了下去。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>远处模糊的背景音突然变得强烈了起来，让他一瞬间从漂浮的思绪里清醒，门口有人砰砰砰地砸着门。</p><p>他的眼睛先于他的意识睁开了，他的视线终于在镜子上对焦。</p><p>镜子里，一个绿眼睛的年轻人傻傻地拽着T恤衫的领口，而露出来的除了苍白的皮肤之外，仍然什么都没有。</p><p>一滴泪就这么毫无预兆地顺着皇昴流的脸颊流了下来。</p><p>02</p><p>夜深了。</p><p>进入11月的东京分外寒冷，树枝都脱光了叶子，和都市里各处爆炸后废墟里残破的钢筋一起，突兀地指向高而冷的天空。</p><p>皇昴流靠坐在公寓的窗台上，望着外面纷繁的灯火，他眨眨眼，觉得夜空中黑色的风从窗外仿佛一直吹到他的心里，带起呼啸而过的寒意。</p><p>距离最后的日子越来越近了。</p><p>他摸了摸外套口袋，指尖经意又不经意地触碰到了那个硬质的烟盒，仿佛触电似的缩了一下，最后终于忍不住轻轻拿出来细细打量。盒子的外包装在月光下微微反着光，随着他手腕的晃动，投射出细碎的光，仿佛一个神秘而无言的邀请。</p><p>不用打开看他也知道，那里面还剩下最后两根。</p><p>盯着烟盒不出声地看了良久，他终是挫败地叹了口气，眼睛闭上又张开，然后熟稔地摸出一根来点燃。</p><p>夜空里的风继续吹过来，一明一灭的光影之间，有细碎的烟灰飘扬起来，一点一点零落的微光，被黑色的风卷走，一瞬间就不知飞到了这沉沉黑夜中的哪处角落。他怔怔地看着，觉得自己的心仿佛也随着这支烟在指尖慢慢焚成了迷茫的灰烬。</p><p>可是他的心又能随风飘向何处呢？</p><p>他默默地打量着面前深沉和广袤的黑夜，夜沉似水，而那里没有回答。</p><p>———————————</p><p>这天晚上的男人似乎特别温柔，温柔得几乎让昴流感到害怕。和前一次截然相反，他所有的感受都被细致周到地照顾到。男人的吻轻柔地落在他身上。他每一寸，每一缕，每一毫的感触都在与耐心地抚摸和亲吻中被缓慢地放大，和快感一起在他的头脑中炸开，带来微小细碎而令人迷茫的光。无声的黑夜仿佛水波，轻轻地托着他，在其中随波沉浮。他闭上眼睛，感到自己的身体在男人的温柔的撩拨下阵阵颤抖，仿佛被拨动的琴弦。轻轻地反手拥住身前的人，他的手指触碰到男人颈后细碎的发茬，心里涌上无法言说的温柔情感。那情感仿佛海浪，渐渐在他心中上涌，最终将他彻底淹没其中。</p><p>还剩下最后一支烟，他在脑中模糊不清地想着，如果我能将它保留到在这场战争之后，会不会还有机会见面呢？</p><p>那个时候，我将不再是天龙，你也不再是地龙，我们……会不会……</p><p>然后记忆深处那些纷纷扬扬飘落的樱花花瓣再次向他汹涌而来，还有抱着死去少女的男人转脸朝他露出的那个笑容——没可能的，他感到心中突然一紧，一阵熟悉的剧烈痛苦又抓住了他。</p><p>男人仿佛觉察到什么，俯下身温柔地舔去他眼角溢出的泪，莫名的酸涩和惆怅充满了年轻人的心，他突然稍稍用力，将男人的肩颈下拉，然后毫无章法地抬起头吻住那个人锁骨处突起来的一小块皮肤。</p><p>他能感觉到男人突然因为惊讶的抽气声，然后是喉咙深处轻轻爆开的低低的笑，那人没有躲开，而是宽容地任由年轻人的嘴唇研磨着那里，男人的指尖插入他的发间，轻轻揉乱了他的头发，在他的发梢印上一个吻，然后护住他的头，拥着他轻轻躺倒在床上。</p><p>在那一瞬间他生出一种自己被爱着，甚至被宠溺着的错觉。随后，他就在男人的引领下踏进了更令人沉醉其中的迷雾森林。</p><p>第一次，他感到那森林里的那令人害怕的黑暗仿佛都包含了某种温度，黑暗温柔地伸出枝桠，将他完完好好地包裹其中。细碎的阳光点点投射下来，轻柔地在他身体上留下斑驳的树影，仿佛一簇簇温度恰到好处的火苗，给他以光和暖。他伸出手去，想要捕捉这片温柔的迷雾，然而却什么也没有，但当他放松身体，却感到这片迷雾已经渗入了他的身心，他早已沉浸其中。迷雾渐浓，海潮渐起，他仿佛受到那牧神午后的歌谣召唤，不自知地随着轻柔的节奏和跳跃的旋律迷离起舞，只余下金色的碎光在眼前跳跃着，直到最后终于丧失了自己的全部意识。</p><p>——————————</p><p>不知过了多久。</p><p>在朦胧的黑夜中，皇昴流的意识渐渐回潮。</p><p>属于他的快感浪潮已经过去，然而除了那退去后的倦，似乎还有什么模糊不清的意识在他脑海中来回飘荡，让他反常地清醒过来。</p><p>然后在他感受到那个的时候，皇昴流屏住了呼吸。</p><p>男人的指尖以他几乎感觉不到的力度，在他光裸的背上轻轻划动着。</p><p>在此之前，他每次昏睡后清醒过来的时候，男人都已经离开，而他们在黑暗的相会也从未有过交谈。所以现在的他，他的心因为感受到身侧温热身体的存在而阵阵发软，他的身体因为这样温柔夜色中的新奇体验而几乎轻轻发颤，甚至就要丧失最基本的理解和读取能力。</p><p>他勉力保持着背对着男人的姿态，默默地集中自己的全部注意力不沉溺到这温柔的感触之中去，而去试图辨别男人写的究竟是什么。</p><p>能模糊地感到，似乎男人写着的，似乎是反复的几个字符。</p><p>轻轻闭上眼睛，昴流将注意力放在自己后背的一小块皮肤那里。</p><p>す</p><p>他默默抑制着呼吸。</p><p>ば</p><p>他的心跳渐渐加快起来。</p><p>る</p><p>男人的手指仍然保持着轻柔缓慢的速度。</p><p>す</p><p>ば</p><p>る</p><p>……</p><p>星史郎似乎以极大的耐心和兴趣一点一点地在他背上反复勾划着这三个相同的字符，带着薄茧的指腹粗糙但温暖，划过的微妙小圈让他想起那些夜里曾给予的吻，那力度轻得仿佛梦中蝴蝶触须的碰触，在若有若无之间，引得昴流阵阵恍惚。窗外黑而沉的夜空下，不知何时下起了倾盆大雨，雨声哗哗作响，没有尽头地在空间和时间上无限延展开去，仿佛要将世间万事万物均吞噬其中。那一刻他孤独地置身于这黑暗隐秘的雨夜顶端，只感到背上传来的触感愈加鲜明，怀中抱持着的那一份情感也越发灼热。他不由得想到，在过去的那些夜晚里，男人是否也曾在他入睡后，用指尖划过他的脊背？他是否还试图书写过别的什么？而自己又是否有所觉察呢？温柔又酸涩的情感从昴流的心尖溢出，然后仿佛藤蔓一般迅速裹住了他的心。他胸膛里传来钝钝的痛，心脏仿佛每跳动一下就被缠绕、收紧、勒得他疼。周围的空气仿佛都吸饱了雨水，沉甸甸地有千钧重，他的鼻腔被这空气压得有点发酸，突然觉得有点喘不过气来。那份压抑了九年的情感仿佛涨潮的海水，被哗哗而下的夜雨掀起暗涌，在这晚黑色的风里终于化成滔天巨浪，裹挟着他全部的爱与恨，悲与愁，冲破了他发誓一辈子都要牢牢守住的堤坝。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>他一字一句地，说出这句话，说出的每个字都好像是砂纸打磨着他的心脏。</p><p>他听见自己的声音在这静谧的空间里响起，比他想象中的还要暗哑隐忍。</p><p>我爱你，星史郎。</p><p>就算你杀死了北都，就算你会毫无感觉地杀死我，就算你是樱冢护，就算你是“地龙”……</p><p>就如同爱这残破而不完美的世界，如同爱这充满遗憾和希望的生命，如同接纳同样不完整的我自己一样，我爱着你这样的你。</p><p>即使要一直承受着这份爱带来的无望和痛苦，即使无法被人理解，即使不能得到你的认可——</p><p>然而我一直这样爱着你。</p><p>皇一门最年轻的掌门，有着一贯的单纯诚实，虽然对感情有些迟钝，但是从不试图逃避、否认或者隐藏。</p><p>————————————</p><p>他感到男人的指尖突然在他的背上顿住了，然后是几不可闻的一声低低的叹息——这叹气声仿佛是千钧铁锤砸在他的心上。</p><p>他感到自己的眼泪控制不住地往外流，他的肩膀开始不受控制地颤抖，但昴流没有转身。</p><p>良久，男人的指尖终于再度划动起来。</p><p>“好想看看昴流君现在的样子。”</p><p>那一瞬间，昴流感到自己的心碎成一片一片。他突然无比想要给予那个男人他的一切，他的心，他的笑，他的人生，他所有的渴望和梦，所有的未来和过去——他是他唯一的向往，他是他未曾看透从未懂得的唯一思念，那一瞬间他急切地想像个奴隶一样跪在他的脚下，将自己的一切都谦卑地奉献给他的君王。那君王冷漠残酷，难以取悦——然而这些都不重要，只要你想要，只要我能给。</p><p>都是你的。</p><p>全部都是你的。</p><p>终于，他颤抖的肩膀被男人不无强势地抱住，然后铺天盖地的吻再次落下来。漫天而降的大火将先前的那片轻盈温柔的迷雾森林烧灼一空，触目只剩下满目疮痍的焦土和黝黑丑陋的废墟，或许这就是这份情感原来的模样，或许这就是应该有的结局——昴流在高热般的痉挛中昏昏沉沉地想到。</p><p>可是——</p><p>本来就知道已经没有什么可以失去的了，但为什么现在我的心却还是像被生生撕扯掉一块那般的疼？</p><p>那一刻，他感到窗外的声声风雨，都仿佛子弹般呼啸着穿心而过。</p><p>————————————</p><p>等到皇昴流再次睁开眼睛的时候，身侧已经空无一人，而他接到了来自丁公主的召唤。</p><p>“臣妾已经知道下一个会被破坏的‘结界’了。”</p><p>“彩虹大桥。”</p><p>宿命的战役，终于开始了。</p><p>03</p><p>一切都结束了。</p><p>在11月22日那天，皇昴流终于在黑暗中点燃了那盒烟里的最后一支。</p><p>他突然发现自己好像不会抽烟了。</p><p>他的手微微颤抖着，轻飘飘的一根香烟似乎有千斤重，让他几乎拿不稳，苦涩的味道在嘴里弥散开，呛得他喉咙生疼，然后是剧烈的咳嗽，等回过神来的时候，泪水已经模糊了双眼。</p><p>黑暗中，他慢慢靠着墙壁滑落下来，坐在地上，把头深深埋进双膝之间。</p><p>那个人……死了。</p><p>死在自己的手里。</p><p>而自己，继承了那个人的右眼，成为了樱冢护，递补了地龙的位置。</p><p>事到如今，他终于能够确认，那份他曾不敢期冀的爱真的存在过。</p><p>那些在心里不断堆积的言语、那份想要守护的愿望、甚至想要在一起走下去的勇气——等到他终于看懂这份情感的形状，却发现早已失去了可以寄托的对象。</p><p>面对这样的结局，那男人任性地让他以一己之力独自承担。</p><p>而对那个人，他从来就无法抵抗。</p><p>昴流看着手指间慢慢燃尽的烟蒂，终于凑过头去吸了最后一口。</p><p>轻轻含着烟雾然后缓缓吐出，仿佛一个轻柔的吻，又像一场迷离的梦。</p><p>然后，一切都消散了。</p><p>那火光熄灭，黑暗中没有人再出现。</p><p>他心里的最后一点光，也终于灭了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 逃跑计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01 玖月牙晓</p><p>东京的夜，从来没有像这样暗。</p><p>最后的大战即将来临，剧烈爆炸引发的大面积停电将平日里霓虹闪烁的都市拖入了黑暗的深渊。黑色仿佛一只在夜里趴伏的巨兽，将这个迷人闪亮的城市一点一点拆吃入腹，然后吞噬殆尽。</p><p>在这样伸手不见五指的黑暗里，鲜少有行人走动，只有偶尔的几个街边醉汉，深夜买醉归来，骂骂咧咧、吵吵囔囔地在巷子里神智不清地相互推搡着。</p><p>没有人发现，有一个黑色人影，以让人看不清的速度飞速在远处的高楼之间掠过，在空中划过几乎匪夷所思的弧度，然后再次隐没在那片黑暗之中。</p><p>“昴流……”</p><p>只有黑暗中沉睡的少年似有所感，在梦中发出喃喃自语。然而下一刻，他身边凝固的黑夜被突兀的尖叫声和隐隐的爆炸声打破了。</p><p>“地龙发动奇袭了！”</p><p>“地点在——靖国神社！”</p><p>于是少年还来不及成形的梦境就这样被彻底打破，他迅速和被惊醒的同伴们一起，向某个方向飞奔而去。</p><p>那个朦胧模糊的预感，也就如同在空中破裂的肥皂泡一般，啪的一声，消失无踪。</p><p>————————————</p><p>让我们把时间拨回到十二个小时之前。</p><p>一身黑衣的皇昴流坐在天台的边缘，看着封真用强大的咒术洞穿了地龙“哪吒”的胸膛，留下满面泪痕的夏澄火炼和一旁颇有些不知所措的苍轨征一郎。有一个瞬间，火炼似乎不自量力地想要冲上去和封真拼命，浑身爆发出强大的气流，但是毫无意外地被后者轻松拦截了下来。</p><p>即使相距甚远，他也能鲜明地感受到来自那位天龙的情感——种种不忿的、狂怒的、悲伤的情绪在这附近的空气中猛烈激荡着，如同一条浑身伤痕累累的巨龙，虽然被黑云牢牢缠住，仍向天空发出悲愤不甘的怒吼。这份情感是如此充沛而强烈，引发附近的灵力场都开始隐隐有被撼动的趋势。</p><p>但他只是静静地坐在天台上看着这一切，任凭高楼间呼啸着的风掀起他的黑色风衣下摆——十二月的寒风刺骨，天空里彤云密布，似乎随时都要飘起雪来，他却似乎毫无所觉。</p><p>口袋里的烟盒已经空了，他也没有再去买过烟——现在的他，已经没有了抽烟的任何理由。</p><p>于是他只是坐着，仿佛对周遭的所有都熟视无睹般，连表情也没有改换过一瞬——直到桃生封真跳落在自己眼前，朝着自己打招呼般说了声：</p><p>“哪吒他死掉了。”</p><p>“……是吗……”</p><p>他无动于衷地回应。刚刚发生在眼前的惨剧也未能在他心里激起任何波澜。</p><p>然后封真又提起了关于他右眼的话题，他听着自己没有起伏的机械回应，那声音就如同现在飘荡在水泥高楼间灰色的风一样，失去了所有鲜明的色彩。</p><p>似乎自从那一天起，他的那颗心就被封入了厚厚的水泥之中，然后被沉入东京湾的深深海底。海底阴沉且黑暗，没有一丝光亮，只有浑浊的水流裹挟着深入骨髓的冰冷和令人窒息的压强，从四面八方、无休无止地向他的心挤压而来。</p><p>然而皇昴流只是沉默地感受着这份呼吸间牵扯出的痛苦，承受着那份无处可逃的压抑和绝望——不仅如此，他还要抱持着这份心情，一个人活下去。</p><p>这是那个男人最后留给他的一切。</p><p>毕竟，他也从来就没有过其他选择。</p><p>所以，当地龙“神威”提出要带他去见一个人的时候，昴流也不置可否地答应了。</p><p>反正对他来说，什么都已经无所谓了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>玖月牙晓抬起眼睛，悲伤地注视着眼前的这位年轻人。</p><p>25岁，明明是最为意气风发的年纪，但对他来说，这一生似乎还未开始就已被宣告结束。</p><p>他想起他永远停留在16岁的姐姐，她明媚快乐的样子，还有那张扬的笑容，突然间有些不知道该从何说起。</p><p>于是他只能在自己的梦中制作出的庭院里礼貌地屈了屈身，向来人做自我介绍：</p><p>“初次见面。我是玖月牙晓，是一位……占梦师，也是一位‘梦见’。”</p><p>“……梦见……”</p><p>“不错，所谓‘梦见’，就是在梦中预见未来，在梦中看到今后即将发生的事……当然，占梦师的能力还使我能够探知已经发生过的事……”</p><p>他注视着面前年轻人的异色双瞳，继续说道：</p><p>“所以，昴流君……关于你和你姐姐的事，还有，你和前任樱冢护的事……我全部都知道。”</p><p>仿佛投石入水般，那双眼睛的平静在一个瞬间被打破，流露出有些惊讶的神色，然后痛苦慢慢浮现，最终水面又归于毫无生气的死寂。</p><p>皇昴流低下了头，后知后觉地试图掩饰自己的突然涌起的情绪。他额前垂下的刘海和有些长的鬓角在不经意间让牙晓觉得眼前这个年轻人与他梦中的少女颇有几分重合，然后他在心里轻轻对自己摇了摇头——不，他们绝不相似——北都选择将痛苦埋藏心中，怀抱着希望，用笑容拥抱这世界，而皇昴流，在强撑的平静下，痛苦早已漫溢横流，徒劳的掩饰只愈加让人鲜明地体味到他的悲伤。</p><p>但还不等他的思绪平息，年轻人有些不确定的声音就传了过来：</p><p>“你的意思是……发生在过去、现在和未来的一切事情……都能被‘占梦师’所探知？”</p><p>比预计的反应速度要快呢，他有些意外地想着，北都这个”笨蛋弟弟“远比她所描述的要聪明。</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“不是……一切事情。”</p><p>昴流的眼睛在那一瞬间有些惊讶地张大了，他似乎感到有什么隐藏在水面下地东西正要浮现出来——而他甚至不敢去猜那是什么。</p><p>“从某个角度来说，‘占梦师’是“全知”的——这个世界上的所有事情都能被“梦见”所“看见”，成为清晰的图像，而所有人们的对话，都会成为文字，进入这些图像之中，最终为“占梦师”所知。”</p><p>“但是，也只有我们自己才知道，这样的‘记录’或者‘预测’自有其局限性。“</p><p>昴流听见自己的心咚咚跳着。</p><p>”正因为总有一些画面需要被我们看到，总有一些语句需要被我们听见，所以‘占梦师’无法得知在无声的黑暗中发生的事件或着情感——我想，那是属于每颗心的‘私藏’，处在”时间“的隙缝里，就连最强大的”占梦师“也无法探知，那是任何人、任何力量都无法夺走的，‘绝对‘又’私密‘的存在。“</p><p>他正视着年轻人的眼睛——那里似乎有什么开始在那里面暗暗翻涌。</p><p>“所有能够制造出强大梦境的人，应该都知道这一点。”他似有所指地补充道，而年轻人若有所悟地回望向他。</p><p>“所以，昴流君，还请你，一定要相信自己的心。”</p><p>那个瞬间，昴流觉得有什么在自己的脑海中炸开，那个“梦见”的语句里似乎藏着什么非常重要的信息，从他眼前一闪而过——但他却一下子抓不住那到道几乎让他屏息的金色光芒。</p><p>然后他听见牙晓偏过头问一直站在一旁默然不语的封真：</p><p>“樱塚先生的遗体，还没有找到么？”</p><p>“完全没有任何发现啊……拾获的残骸，就只有那只眼睛而已。”</p><p>星史郎……</p><p>皇昴流下意识地去摸口袋里的空烟盒，他的指尖有点颤抖，一不小心就把盒盖碰开来，那烟盒也翻倒了。</p><p>一张小纸片就这么幽幽地落进他的掌心。</p><p>他屏住了呼吸。</p><p>02 壹原侑子</p><p>侑子皱着眉头打量着眼前的这位深夜来访的不速之客。</p><p>他呼吸急促，衣服上粘着灰土，脸上还有擦破的血迹，颇有些狼狈，显然是第一次到访，在过来的路上很吃了些苦头。</p><p>她不动声色地瞟了一眼他右手紧紧抓着的那张纸片——此刻这位年轻人就像溺水者抓着浮木般攥着它，那显然是他唯一的救命稻草。</p><p>于是她慢悠悠地开口了。</p><p>“是星史郎先生给你的地址吗？”</p><p>听到这个名字，年轻人仿佛触电一般抬起了头，他眼睛里明明暗暗的情绪来回翻涌着，不安又狂乱，小心翼翼又隐隐期待着什么。</p><p>”那么……果然是这里？”</p><p>“他……在哪里？”</p><p>————————————</p><p>在发现那张小纸条的那一瞬间，昴流的心几乎冲出胸腔。</p><p>在一片黑暗里，他慢慢地用颤抖的手指摸索着。</p><p>盲文。</p><p>一个他从来没有听说过的地址。</p><p>原本清晰的世界在他眼前突然变成纷乱的碎片。</p><p>然而，一片一片，又都那么璀璨，发出令人屏住呼吸的光芒。</p><p>他在心里隐隐猜到了某个答案，突然感觉身体的每个细胞突然之间都开始疯狂地叫嚣。那一刻，仿佛哪禁锢着心的厚重水泥块裂开，他的心突然变得又暖又轻，有一种快要窒息的人突然浮上水面畅快呼吸的狂喜。</p><p>名为樱塚星史郎的魔法，再次生效。</p><p>下一刻，他不顾一切地奔跑起来。</p><p>眼前的景物在不断飞速倒退，跃上高台的时候，他听见风声陡然鼓荡起来，就像自己的心。</p><p>一种陌生的情感在他心中持续不断地膨胀着，下一秒就要失控。</p><p>————————————</p><p>侑子暗暗摇了摇头。</p><p>皇一门的这位掌门人也太没礼貌了。</p><p>把别人的地方弄得脏兮兮的不说，还连个招呼都不打，开门就直奔主题。</p><p>这和她想象里的“昴流君”一点都不相符。</p><p>于是她更加慢悠悠道：</p><p>“他在哪里……抱歉，我也不知道呢。”</p><p>“他……不是‘死’了吗？”</p><p>果然，年轻人的脸色瞬间就变了。</p><p>可她在心里刚刚来的及得意一瞬，下一秒就被那双眼睛里所流露出单纯的痛苦神情所打败了。</p><p>侑子在心里叹了口气，掩上了门，指了指沙发，让年轻人坐下——既然那个男人已经支付了代价，那么，她还是遵循诺言比较好。她安慰自己道。</p><p>“你能来到这里，说明你已经不在原来的那个‘世界’了。现在，属于那个世界的‘占梦师’或者‘记录者’都无法捕捉到你现在的行动，我们之间的交流内容也一样。”</p><p>“星史郎先生和我之间的委托内容……亦然。”</p><p>“……委托……？”</p><p>果然。她不无好笑地看着年轻人的眼睛重新被点亮，好运的混蛋男人，她在心里默默翻了个白眼。</p><p>“不错，我接受的委托，只是‘转达’那个男人想要告诉你的一些无聊事，你……准备好了吗？“</p><p>“这些，可不一定……是“你想听到的”或者是“好事”哦？”</p><p>半秒钟的停顿，然后年轻人无意识地挺了挺背脊，迎向她的目光。</p><p>“……我明白了，请说。”</p><p>他举止姿态又显露出皇一门的良好教养，但侑子眼尖地发现他的指尖在不可自控地微微颤抖。</p><p>他可比你勇敢多了。她在心里朝男人翻了今晚第二个白眼。</p><p>03 皇昴流</p><p>深夜里，皇昴流站在黑色的东京湾边。</p><p>猎猎的、冰冷的晚风狠狠吹过他，但这一刻他觉得自己浑身上下的血液都炙热地烧灼着，烫得他心口发疼。</p><p>他闭上眼睛。</p><p>魔女的话还回荡在他耳边，然而不管回想多少遍，都还是那么地不可思议。</p><p>“星史郎先生有个在我看来几乎是疯狂的想法——他似乎认为，我们身处在一本‘漫画书’之类的作品之中——对，就是那种用图画配上文字来记录故事的作品，不用这样看着我，在第一次听到这个想法的时候，我也和你一样惊讶。“</p><p>”在这样的“漫画”作品里，我们所有的一切行为和思想都被记录和安排着。‘创作者’描绘这些故事的方法，和你那个世界的‘梦见’颇有些相似——他们都需要画面和对白来完成对一些事件的叙述。所以，就和‘梦见’的局限性一样，“漫画”作者的‘创作’和‘描述’也有其局限性。“</p><p>”那就是在绝对的黑暗和无声中发生的事件。在画面的隙缝里，黑暗深处发生的故事，是无法被‘记录’或者‘描述’的——于是我们可以推测，那其中包含的情感也一样。“</p><p>昴流感到他眼前的世界如沙之塔一般崩落，第一次，他感觉到自己心里的那股疯狂气息。</p><p>那些过往发生在黑暗中的吻再次包围了他。那些无声的抚摸、见面时冷漠的表情、男人指尖划过他脊背的触感、只能感知而无法被看见的吻痕——突然，这些年间发生的一切都有了一个明晰的指向。</p><p>有什么缓缓浮上水面——一个答案，呼之欲出。</p><p>“作为‘漫画’作品中的人物，我们显然无法逃脱‘创作者’的设定和安排。但常年隐身在黑暗之中的星史郎先生，拜他神秘的职业所赐，似乎在早些年间就在无意中得知了一些特殊的秘密——关于如何躲过‘创作者’记录笔触的技巧，以及逃离这个‘漫画世界’的方法。我一直以为那个男人也并没有打算去就此做些什么。但他在前些天意外来访，并委托了我，将这些事情‘转达’给你——当然，前提是你自愿来到这里，并且愿意倾听。”</p><p>昴流感到自己的心脏怦怦跳动，就要跃出胸膛。</p><p>“那么……‘逃离’的‘方法’……是什么？”</p><p>魔女暗红色的两只眸子直直地望向他，仿佛要将他的心灼烧出两个大洞。那种被凝视的感觉现在仍鲜明地停留在他的心上。</p><p>“他认为，‘逃离’的唯一方法就是——在一个不为人知的地方，无声无息地死去。”</p><p>在被‘漫画’的‘创作者’发现之前，在绝对的黑暗和无声中自杀，决绝地斩断所有可能性，‘创作者’只有在接下来想要描绘故事的时候才会发现，那‘漫画’的主角早已不知何时失去了踪影。</p><p>昴流低下头，望向自己攥得发白的指关节，他的心开始失控地颤抖。</p><p>“那么……这个‘漫画’中的‘世界’会怎样？”</p><p>“你果然……拥有一颗善良的心……”魔女幽幽叹了口气，迟疑了一下才缓缓开口。</p><p>“我没有办法给你答案。不过，我想，无论哪个‘世界’，可能都更适合那些抱持着’想要去做什么‘的愿望，想要为了什么原因而‘在这个世界生存下去’的心灵停留其中……”</p><p>“你能来到我这里，就已经从某种角度说明……那个’世界‘与你的联系已经越来越脆弱了。”</p><p>的确，我已经没有了想要去做的事……但现在……</p><p>他感到自己已经处于理智的边缘，心里某处正在失控地叫嚣，嘴唇颤抖着，他终于问出了那个一直在敲打他心脏的问题。</p><p>“那么……他……成功‘逃离’了吗？”</p><p>魔女有一瞬间垂下了眼睛，他的心随之一沉。</p><p>“……抱歉，我也不知道。他在彩虹大桥被你刺穿胸膛，是一种早已被‘创作者’描绘的不可更改的命运。但是在那之后发生了什么，有没有别的可能性，我无法给你定论。”</p><p>昴流感到自己的心仿佛被一只手不轻不重地捏住了，从那里传来某种异样触感。心脏每跳动一下，都有点疼，又有点带着些什么毫无依据的、空荡荡的期待。</p><p>他突然感到指尖都有点发麻。</p><p>魔女重又抬起眼睛，定定望向眼前的年轻人。</p><p>“所以现在……轮到你做出选择了。“</p><p>”怎么样，要试试看吗？”</p><p>——以生命为赌注。</p><p>————————————</p><p>黑色的风不断地吹过来，不知何时，天空开始飘扬起细碎的雪花。世纪末的最后一场雪纷纷扬扬从天际落下，冰冷的雪珠落在年轻人清瘦的脸庞上，昴流抬起头，恍惚间，他觉得这在天地间飞舞的细雪中仿佛隐藏着什么隐秘的无声暗语。</p><p>他有一瞬间的恍神，这个瞬间，他仿佛又回到了自己的16岁，回到那个带着帽子、背着双肩书包、懵懂无知的少年，一个人独自站在医院病房紧闭的大门之前——那个他突然意识到“我喜欢星史郎”的瞬间。在那个瞬间，他的心疯狂跳动，心中涨满了从未体味过的感受。那不是单纯的甜蜜或幸福，而是混合了酸涩、无助和悬空无依的期待。在命运神秘莫测的大门前，他感到自己是如此地无力、软弱，泪水难以自制地流下脸颊。他已把自己所有的一切都交付到那个男人手上，他懵懵懂懂地明白——他在拥有自己这颗心的瞬间就失去了它。</p><p>但之后，他仍选择推开那扇门，选择迎向了自己无处可逃的命运。</p><p>九年间的三千多个日与夜仿佛就这样轻易被渐次穿过，深夜的寒风中，皇昴流感到滚烫的泪水再次滑落面颊——此时此刻，在这场世纪末的东京初雪里，他终于明白，就算再来一次、两次、十次、千百次，他还是会推开那扇该死的门，去到那个男人身边，去迎接他生命中最独一无二的部分。</p><p>就算那个男人会给他带来摧残心灵的痛苦，就算那个男人会将他的人生全部摧毁，就算那个男人会将他的幸福全部夺走——然而，比起没有“心”或者“愿望”的人生，他宁愿这样真切地活过。</p><p>他用颤抖的手指轻轻抚摸着自己的右眼，感到有什么情感在汹涌地撞击着自己的心脏。</p><p>这就是他的选择。</p><p>而也许他从来就没有什么其他选择。</p><p>——————————</p><p>静静的水声流逝着，黑色的东京湾旁已看不到半个人影。</p><p>海面上只冒出一串汩汩而出的气泡，然后又迅速重新归于平静。</p><p>一切都在沉睡中，包括“梦见”或“神威”在内，所有的人都没有觉察。</p><p>而他和他的结局，也从来都没有人猜中。</p><p>04 樱塚星史郎</p><p>1999年11月14日，东京台场。</p><p>一处高楼的天台上，两个男子正好整以暇地吃着可丽饼。年纪较大的那一位西装革履，戴着墨镜，看不清表情，另外一位则笑容灿烂，不羁地坐在天台栏杆上，细看竟只有高中生的少年模样。</p><p>“……所以，关于这只眼睛的事情，就拜托你了。”</p><p>“没问题。”桃生封真咽下最后一口裹着奶油的可丽饼皮，满足地打了个响指，单手撑了栏杆翻身跃至星史郎身边，向他投来一个带着些探究意味的眼神，然后半开玩笑地开口：</p><p>“不过，你的愿望，似乎不仅如此啊……”</p><p>“难不成，你是打算，在这之后，和那位天龙‘私奔’吗？”</p><p>年纪大一些的那位男子动作停顿了一下，向他投来有些惊讶的眼神。然后似乎又像是反应过来什么似的，了然地笑了，将目光移向远处的彩虹大桥。</p><p>“谁知道呢？“</p><p>”有时候，比起确定性，不确定性才更加有趣吧。所以……我决定让‘他’来做这个决定——就像你决定让‘神威’来做这个决定一样——”</p><p>少年的表情难得地停滞了一秒。</p><p>“哦，是吗？不过，这可真是不像是‘樱冢护’的风格呢……”</p><p>男人转过头来看着他的眼睛，那温和的眼神竟让他感到了一丝陌生。</p><p>“也许是因为，这一次我并不打算，站在‘樱塚护’的立场上来做出这个决定吧。”</p><p>男人意外的坦白反倒让封真彻底愣住了，过了一会儿，他才突然想起什么似的问道：</p><p>“所以，你手上的血是怎么回事？”</p><p>男人侧过头看了看自己的右手，然后挑起一个无所谓的笑。</p><p>“呵，这只是为了私心，支付的一点代价——不过还真没想道，被夺去一段过往的时光什么的，竟然会要见血啊……“</p><p>“……夺去‘过往时光’？”</p><p>“唉，是啊……似乎我的某一段少年时光，要永远不可救药地围着‘昴流君’打转了，像个傻瓜似的，毫无指望地穿越各个‘次元’去追寻他——我真怀疑这是什么少女的恶趣味。“</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，”少年爆发出一阵大笑：“还有这么好玩的事情，不如我跟着你一起，去追寻‘神威’和那位‘天龙’怎么样？有个人结伴也是不错的嘛。”</p><p>“呵，那还是算了。你和那个‘神威‘之间的一堆麻烦事，我还真不想卷入其中。”</p><p>封真做了个不置可否的表情，然后慢慢走到天台边缘，随口问道：</p><p>“你是……在什么时候下定决心的呢？据我所知……你之前，还并没有这样的想法。”</p><p>男人在嘴边挑起一个若有若无的弧度，也和他一同望向远处涌动着的海浪和日光，墨镜挡住了他的所有感触。</p><p>“大概是，昨天晚上吧……”</p><p>在那个被简单告白击中的瞬间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somewhere Only We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>皇昴流缓缓地睁开眼睛，刻意被遮暗的阳光朦胧地照亮他眼前的空间。</p><p>第一个感觉跳入脑海——疼，全身上下的每一根神经都仿佛突然惊醒似的尖叫着向他脑中传来源源不断的痛感，每一根骨头都好像都被粗暴地粉碎过，然后又被拧成不知所谓的形状后重新拼合，疼痛从连接处的每一处缝隙里疯狂恣意地咬啮着他所有感官，在反应过来之前，他的冷汗就已经陡然浸湿了额发。</p><p>东京湾里黑色的海水仿佛还悬浮在他的胸腔之内，仍裹挟着那力沉千钧的压力和彻骨的冷意，胸膛的一起一伏都牵扯起细密而剧烈的疼痛，就连最轻微的呼吸动作都几乎要压榨出他仅剩的一丝力气。</p><p>然而有什么更重要的预感早已在他意识反应过来之前就抓住了他，也许正是这样的感觉让他从深度昏迷中清醒过来——他不知道，他只是听从自己的本能，顾不上自己因疼痛而疯狂尖叫着的神经，缓缓地向右侧转过自己的身体，极其艰难地一点点偏过头去。</p><p>每动一下，头部深处都传来被重锤击中般的带着眩晕的钝痛，疼痛像起伏的潮水一样在他身上各处不间断地上涌又暂时退去，然后再次更凶猛地席卷而来。等他终于侧过身时，他感到自己每一寸身体都好像被压路机狠狠地、反复地碾过一般，连最细微的地方都传来碎裂般的疼。</p><p>然而在下一个瞬间，所有的疼痛都变得无关紧要。他只是一瞬不瞬地，用全部的感官，注视着眼前的人，</p><p>那是……他在心头反复描摹的那个人，但又有些许意料之外的不同。</p><p>眼前的星史郎除去了眼镜，昴流便能够看清他眼眶下面浮现的淡淡阴影。他的视线顺着往下，端详着男人略微干燥的唇，下巴上冒出来的淡青色胡茬，以及明显发皱的衬衫领口，那里潦草地解开了一颗扣子——一向讲究的星史郎先生就这样和衣躺在自己身边，在并不宽敞的一块床面上，以一种别扭的姿势屈身缩肩睡着，他的枕边还放着钱包和车钥匙，似乎随时准备出门采购必需品。</p><p>有什么沉甸甸的东西，带着不容忽视的暖意，占据了他的心脏。</p><p>窗外有风轻轻地吹进来，这下，他竟然闻到了空气里淡淡的速食面的味道。</p><p>是了，他不知道自己昏迷了多久，而男人又这样衣不解带地照顾了他多久。</p><p>心里那股刚才开始就开始膨胀着的感情终于满溢出来。</p><p>那个充满神秘感，无法接近，不可预测，仿佛总带着面具的星史郎不见了，躺在他面前的人穿着皱巴巴的衬衫，带着无法掩饰的黑眼圈和胡茬，身体随着呼吸微微起伏着——注视着眼前的人，听着他轻柔的呼吸，他第一次感到这个男人是如此的有实感、如此的可感可触。一种从未有过的混合了酸涩和喜悦的情感涌进昴流的心里，那不单单是他一贯理解的“喜欢”或者“爱”，而是一种更为深沉、更为持久、更为温暖的感情。在这一刻，他感到这种情感将他和星史郎两人真正亲密地连结在了一起，牢固得仿佛能深入骨血之间。</p><p>那情感仿佛水流一般漫过他的全身，然后又从他的心尖和眼底满满的溢出来。</p><p>——就算只是静静地注视着那个人，他的心也感到了一股久违的温柔的悸动。</p><p>于是，他慢慢支起右边的手肘，稍稍抬起身体——就连一个微小的动作都牵动起排山倒海般的鲜明疼痛感——但是昴流还是缓缓地，费力地，就像他一直以来想要做的那样，靠近身边的男人。然后，缓缓地贴近，轻轻地吻上他略微干燥的唇。</p><p>那一刻，他和他之间相隔的最后一点距离，终于归零。</p><p>02</p><p>似乎只过了几分钟，又仿佛经过了一个世纪那么久，男人的眼睛终于慢慢睁开。</p><p>左侧的淡金色的眼眸在恢复清明前竟然迷蒙了一瞬，他能感觉到羽毛轻轻刷过自己心脏的触感，精确到秒。</p><p>然后，昴流的心奇异地悸动了一下，感觉有什么在自己的心上收紧了。</p><p>男人竟然还完整地保留了一只左眼。</p><p>他的视线贪婪地在其上流连着——淡淡的光线从男人的身后照进来，那看向他的眼睛里仿佛蕴含着什么温暖至极的东西——某种自己一直在寻找的答案就如同一只蝴蝶般静静停在那只金色的眸子里，让他几乎屏息。</p><p>和那天在彩虹大桥，男人向他投来的最后一个注视几乎一模一样。</p><p>彼时彼刻，他没有读懂，然而此时此刻，他已经彻底了解这注视中所包含着的全部情感——在盛大而沉重的愉悦降临之前，他心里某个地方却莫名地升起一阵没来由的恐慌——这是另一场捉弄人的梦吗，毕竟他已经有太多从这样的梦魇中醒来的经历——这真的是他所能够拥有的现实？这惊慌来的猝不及防，他突然有强烈的冲动想要抬起手触碰，想要去确认，但手臂却又出乎意料地沉重，仿佛突然有了自己的意识，拒绝执行那可能会打破梦境的残忍行为。</p><p>在这样混乱的情绪中，男人的眼睛终于深深地看进他的——他似乎总是能仅凭一个眼神就读懂他的全副心思——然后抬起手，缓缓抚上他的脸。昴流能感到他手心温度略高，比梦更暖，那指尖在他皮肤上留下粗糙而温暖的触感。男人轻轻拂开他被汗水打湿的额发，慢慢地理过他的鬓角，将他略长的头发细致地顺在耳后。</p><p>是了，他现在终于完成了彩虹桥上最后那个未竟的动作——而昴流知道这意味着什么。</p><p>他不禁随着男人轻柔的动作轻轻转动脸颊，仿佛随着阳光而转动的向日葵，极自然地追随着那一点确定的温暖，那缓慢移动着的指尖仿佛成了他世界的唯一支点。在梦与现实的交界处，在此岸与彼岸的之间，承载着他小小的、全部的世界。</p><p>种种包围着他的惶惑和迷惘似乎都随着这轻柔的触碰而消散了——他在这里，而那个人正在他眼前，以让他心跳不已的目光注视着他——没有其他任何事情比这更具意义。</p><p>“还疼吗？”</p><p>他听到男人低沉温柔的声线传入耳膜，心中终于涌起迟到的踏实和欢喜，想要下意识地摇头否认，但接下来停顿了一下，最后终于轻轻地、几乎不着痕迹地点了点头。</p><p>很疼啊，星史郎。</p><p>几乎都快要撑不下去了。</p><p>只这样一个简单的动作，这样一个简单的念头，却是终于击溃了他一直以来牢牢把守着的堤坝。</p><p>他感到自己的眼底慢慢湿了，泪水一点一点地从眼睛里渗出来。一瞬间，他的胸膛和喉间都涨满了热泪。他紧紧攥住被角，徒劳地想要压抑住，然而那长久以来密封在他心中的情感却令人猝不及防地倾泻而出——那简单的几个字词仿佛咒语般，将那道他长久以来以平静和忍耐铸就的表面干脆地彻底击溃——那表面远比他想象中更为脆弱。在这一瞬间，那三千多个日夜以来反复盘踞在他心头的种种的委屈，种种的害怕，种种的悔与恨，种种的爱与怨，都猛地汹涌而下，仿佛灭顶的滔天洪水，将他狠狠拍入令人头晕目眩的巨浪之中。面对这个人，他明明有那么多想要问的，那么多想要倾诉的，那么多想要抱怨的——他想说的有那么多，那么多，却全都说不出，就像太想把一只瓶子里的水倒出来，让瓶子整个倒立着，水反而自己阻挡自己的去路。他的喉咙紧缩着，一个字都吐不出来，眼眶里滚动着的泪却抢先一步落下来，滴在枕头上，在静谧的室内是过于响亮的啪嗒一声。</p><p>还好，还好，星史郎什么都没问，只是果断地伸出手臂，将他牢牢拥入怀中。</p><p>长久以来，昴流都是默默承受的那一个。他以令人吃惊的温柔和隐忍，忍受着姐姐被杀的痛苦，星史郎的背叛，以及最后在彩虹大桥上被安排好的结局。他总是一贯的好脾气，一贯的宽以待人、一贯的温和，虽然他的眼神也总是因为痛苦的忧郁而浮现阴影——这一切都让人忘记他也是个不过二十出头的年轻人，让人忘了他的心也常常躁动不安，而他的感情也同样冲动、热烈、真诚。</p><p>那份情感被压抑得太久，如今终于得到回应，爆发得便更为激烈。仿佛是地下奔突的地火突然得到出口，喷涌成炙热的岩浆；又仿佛是水面下涌动的洋流陡然翻涌而上，掀起海面上狂暴的风雨。此时此刻，他终于被拥在星史郎的怀抱中，在激荡奔流的情绪里，仿佛溺水者抱住一块木板一般紧紧攥住男人的衣襟——和上一个拥抱不一样，男人的身体是温热的，心脏也发出强有力的咚咚跳动的声音——他听着仿佛天籁般的心跳声，热泪从他的眼中不间断地落下，浸湿了男人的衬衫布料。而星史郎只是略微收紧怀抱，用手轻柔地抚摸着他起伏不已的背，耐心地等待着他的情绪慢慢平复下来。</p><p>就这样，随着时间极缓慢极缓慢地从钟表上爬过去，在他心中呼啸着的无尽风雪也终于慢慢地停止，雪霁天晴，午后三点的阳光缓缓地照了进来。</p><p>03</p><p>时针慢吞吞地走着，外面的日光渐渐黯淡下去，暮色一层层地升上来，室内浮起一阵暧昧不明的光。黄昏特有的沉静气息笼罩了整个房间——明亮的白昼就要走到尽头，昼夜交替之际，路灯在淡紫色的暮霭中一盏盏亮起来，鸟儿扑打着翅膀归巢，路上行人也都下意识地加快脚步，匆匆踏上归家的路。</p><p>昴流静静地靠在床头，身上仍盖着男人的黑色毛呢大衣——他总忍不住伸手悄悄摩挲，似乎这粗糙温暖的面料也能给他带来某种不可替代的、隐秘温柔的安慰。随着时间的推移，那让人不堪忍受的疼痛也终于像退潮时分的海水，开始缓缓退去。窗外传来模糊的市声，有放学时少女们喧哗的吵闹声和笑声被吹入耳中。那个瞬间，他有刹那的恍惚，仿佛又回到了阳光明媚、无忧无虑的十六岁，而下一刻，那个记忆中爽朗的少女就会破门而入，旋风般地冲到他面前，向他展露一个大大的、明亮的笑脸。</p><p>真怀念呢……</p><p>然后那些仍然鲜明的记忆片段又电影回放般再次闯入他的脑海——落满樱花的梦，少女穿着式服倒下的姿势，男人露出的满不在乎的笑容，成年礼，在黑暗里交换的吻和无声的抚触，倒塌的彩虹大桥，溅落在自己身上的血迹，男人最后碎在耳边的话，黑暗中不顾一切的奔跑，魔女暗沉沉的猩红眸子，东京湾里冰冷沉重的海水……以及……</p><p>他的心不由自主颤抖了一下——刚刚在某个瞬间，在他的意识在梦境和现实之间沉浮的某个时刻，他似乎又回到了那片已经成为废墟的世纪末的东京。在丛林般的乱石之中，大风刮起漫天飞扬的尘土，他看到面容冷冽的地龙举起神剑，将名为神威的少年砍伤在地，鲜血染红了少年的衣襟，那把神剑的锋利的尖端马上就要刺穿他的胸膛——念头转到这里，他呼吸急促起来，不由得曲起双膝，垂下头，将脸整个埋进男人的黑色大衣里，直到那股熟悉的香烟气味令人安心地萦绕住他，如同一个熟悉的拥抱，让他紧绷的神经慢慢松弛下来。</p><p>是梦吧，他想着——梦中自己略带悲伤的心情仍然鲜明地停留在他的脑海之中——他摇了摇头，努力让自己清醒过来。此时，隔着客厅，他的耳朵突然清晰地捕捉到了厨房内传来流畅的咔嚓咔嚓切菜声，咕噜咕噜的煮汤声，还有什么东西滑落油锅的刺啦声，然后是男人熟练翻动锅铲的声音，不一会儿，味增汤和烤鱼的香味就飘到了鼻尖。</p><p>直至这一刻，现世的真实感才终于涌向了他。年轻人慢慢地抬起头，窗外，电车飞快地疾驰而过，将橙色的黄昏切成薄片，在他脸上投下一明一暗交替变幻的光影。过去的九年时光也就这样踏着沉重却迅疾的步子，从他的心头飞速掠过，那种种的痛苦或欢喜仍历历在目——但他能感觉到属于这个空间和时间的、独一无二的真实感正如同上涨的温暖潮水般，不可抗拒地向他袭来。温度从包裹住他右手食指的第一个指节开始，一寸一寸地开始向上传递，缓慢而稳定，一直攀升到他左胸的位置。</p><p>昴流轻轻闭上双眼，然后再缓缓睁开，他的眼眸清澈明亮，倒映出室内最后一点残落的辉光。</p><p>那一刻，他心里仿佛是落尽暴雨之后干干净净的天空，彤云散尽了，地面还泛着潮湿的气息，然而天色却变得清澈而高远，空气中的风新鲜地鼓动着，带来远方陌生的讯息。过往的种种散落在脚畔，像是宏大的遗迹，又仿佛神秘的废墟。他蹲伏下身子，第一次可以尝试着用清醒平静的眼神深深地打量着那些乱石，断壁，颓垣，败井，以及每一道残破的痕迹，每一片碎裂的瓦砾，就像把自己的回忆和心脏放在秤上仔细冷静地度量。过去已经过去，未来尚未到来，他站在这微妙的界限之上，心情是如水洗过般的平静——不管是多么地难以置信，从这过往不堪回首的一切中，竟然生长出了他的今天——而他更清醒地知道，那全部的未来，也将生长于它的昨天，他此时此刻的今天。</p><p>过去发生的种种最终都合为一股水流，水流奔涌，向下倾泻，最终将他带到了这里——在这一刹那，他惊讶地发现，自己突然对过往的一切都心生出一股温柔的感激之情。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>他在心里默默地说道。那些他从不敢碰触的回忆……那个在樱雨中坠落的少女，在痛苦中独自蹒跚向前的自己……时至今日，他终于敢回头去看。</p><p>然而，他也从未如此刻这般清晰地意识到，尽管那些回忆仍然鲜明，但自己与其终将前往不同的方向——就像分别身处于一道玻璃屏障的两端——时光一去不返，义无反顾地向前奔流，那些他记忆中的亲爱的人，只能永远地停留在原地，远远地将关注的目光投射到他身上。而他，则终将转过身去，踏上那尚未可知的前路。</p><p>是的，和星史郎一起。</p><p>——果然还是，好想立刻见到那个人。</p><p>当昴流直起身子，慢慢走到卧室门口的时候，时钟刚刚敲过七点。厨房昏黄的灯光下，星史郎转过身来，向他投来含着笑意的注视，男人流转的视线中似乎有什么隐形的细线在拉扯着他，他无法抗拒，也无意挣脱——他终于一步步走近，而他们之间的距离一点点缩短，他能清晰地感到自己那颗原以为早已沉静下来的心早就抢在步伐到达之前跳出了胸膛，势无可挡地跃向了那个人。当男人终于抬起手臂拥住他时，他能感到两人的身体契合在一处，从未有过的安心感和温暖感从感知的各个角度如潮水般包围了他——刚刚走过的这短短的几步路仿佛成了他这九年间所经历一切的微妙隐喻——从打开那扇门开始，他终于走到了他的身边——而樱塚星史郎在这终点上给他准备的，是一个清浅而温柔的、印在额上的吻。</p><p>04</p><p>入夜之后的东京流光溢彩，亮光汇聚处，东京铁塔浑身闪耀着光芒，仿佛一座过于华丽的灯塔，将暗沉的夜空映上醒目的橙红色。</p><p>星史郎打量着立在客厅落地玻璃窗前的年轻人——皇昴流背朝着他站着（由于良好的家教，他站立的姿势总是保持着让人看不厌的优雅和挺拔），面对眼前大片绚烂的东京夜景，似乎在独自思考些什么。他皱了皱眉，眼前的背影显得有些过于清冷和瘦削了，但还好他身上穿着自己挑选后买来的牛仔裤和米色T恤，这让他显得比平时更加柔软了几分。</p><p>他端详了那背影一会儿，然后端起手中的红茶，放慢了脚步走过去。</p><p>昴流正看着眼前的景色出神，心中思绪万千，突然从身后被揽入一个坚实的怀抱，手里也突然多了一杯红茶，霎时间心头和手中都是一暖。</p><p>年轻人的目光闪动了一下——他似乎有点迟疑——但还是忍不住问道：“星史郎先生的左眼，没有问题么？”</p><p>——呵，这孩子果然还是没变，估计从刚刚开始，就一直牵挂着这个吧。</p><p>星史郎对上昴流有些担忧的眼神——那眼神竟然比他记忆中更为清澈柔软。</p><p>“嗯，虽然难以置信，但是这只眼睛的视力好像没有受到什么影响的样子……我想大概是那位'地龙'的‘神威’，做了什么巧妙的手脚吧……”</p><p>“封真……”</p><p>“对，毕竟当初关于眼睛的事情我是拜托给他的。虽然我并不清楚他具体采取了什么手段，不过，从某个角度说，原来的那个‘漫画世界’是平面的二维空间，而这个世界则是立体的三维空间。设想一下，在三维空间中的某个物体，只消一个投影或一个截面，便能成为二维空间中一个完整的物体——也许是利用了这样的原理也说不定。当然了，这些也只是我的推测……当我发现自己还保留着一只眼睛的时候，惊讶程度可是也不逊于昴流君你的呢。”</p><p>“哦……”昴流似懂非懂地点点头，仍难掩关切的眼神缓慢地抚过星史郎的左眼。</p><p>地龙的“神威”……桃生封真，他的心可能远比看上去的要柔软——这样想来，他可能已经知道了关于如何‘逃离’‘那个世界’的事情。但正如侑子小姐所说，也许因为在‘那个世界’还有他想要去做的事，想要完成的愿望，所以，他并没有选择离开‘那个世界’。</p><p>他不由得又回想到了刚刚自己在半梦半醒中看到的那个最后场景——封真举起神剑，就要刺穿神威的胸膛——</p><p>神威，请你找到自己真正的愿望并正视它吧……等到那个时候，你就会发现……</p><p>“倒是昴流君……从刚刚起在想什么？”</p><p>突然响起的声音打断了他的思绪，男人微微侧过头，轻浅的呼吸喷在他的耳侧敏感的皮肤上，昴流手里的红茶杯轻轻震颤了一下，琥珀色的液体立刻泛起细微的涟漪。</p><p>“是在担心关于神威的事情吗？”</p><p>“不是…”</p><p>在那之前，我心里一直在考虑的是……</p><p>男人还在不怀好意地在他的耳边吐气，激得他有点发痒。昴流不由自主地轻轻躲闪着，但还是直率地回答道：</p><p>“在想着……过去的事，现在的事，还有……”</p><p>他在玻璃的反光中和男人对上视线，心里因为男人温柔的眼神而悸动了一下。</p><p>“还有？”</p><p>“还有……将来的事……”</p><p>他感到圈在自己腰间的手臂稍稍收紧了一下，然后肩上一沉——男人微微向前倾身，将下颌轻轻搁在他右边的肩膀上。</p><p>昴流因为这意外地动作而绷紧了一瞬，然后又刻意放松下来。</p><p>“……我们的事？”</p><p>他将他和他称之为“我们“——年轻人的心因为这样的称谓而漏跳了一拍，他的脸颊有点发烫，但还是轻轻地点了点头。</p><p>然后昴流微微上移视线，他和星史郎的眼神在玻璃上交汇了，相交的目光背后映出的是华光四射的东京夜景，霓虹灯光连缀闪烁，在暗色的布景上勾连蜿蜒成一大片令人目眩的闪耀宇宙。</p><p>——那么陌生，那么熟悉，那么美丽的东京。</p><p>男人的视线缓缓移向了东京铁塔，而他的眼神也不由自主地追随着那视线，投向那夜色中遥遥矗立的、闪烁着耀眼橙红色光芒的铁塔。</p><p>“东京铁塔，高333米，昭和33年建成后开放，每年大概会吸引海内外的300万观光客，被誉为关东地区最佳眺望景点第一名，也是‘东京’的象征。”</p><p>有种熟悉又温暖的感觉，穿过空间和时间，从他被拥住的身体里上升，缓缓将他包围——曾几何时，在他所熟知的那个‘世界’里，这个人也曾和自己一同在东京迷人的夜色里，仰望过这流光溢彩、独一无二的的奇妙建筑——而如今，他的心弦因为这样的感觉而轻轻震颤着，不由自主地发出低低的感叹：</p><p>“……和‘那个世界’……一样呢……”</p><p>“……不一样哦。”</p><p>男人压低的声音就在他的耳畔：“这个’世界‘，到底还是不同的——”</p><p>“在这个世界，没有’天龙‘和’地龙‘，没有’皇一门‘，也没有’樱塚护‘。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“没有阴阳术，也没有阴阳师，我们可能只能靠卖苦力讨生活。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>昴流的嘴角不由自主地翘起一个微小的弧度——男人敏锐地从窗玻璃的反光中捕捉到了这个。</p><p>“没有亲人，朋友……大概暂时也没有。如果我们吵架的话，昴流君，你奶奶可没办法帮着你来打我了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>昴流嘴边的弧度又加深了一点，心中那一丝刚浮起的思亲之情就这样被轻易抚慰——过往的心酸回忆竟然也能有勾起微笑的一天。</p><p>“还有，银行账户里一分钱都没有，公寓是预支工资租的，物价又很贵，我们接下来的每个月的结余大概只够买一次甜甜圈。”</p><p>“……唔。”</p><p>昴流终于撑不住笑出声来。</p><p>男人却止住了话头。</p><p>‘啊，真怀念呢……“</p><p>”唉？“</p><p>”昴流君的……笑容。“</p><p>他有些无措地往玻璃窗上看过去，那里映出的是一张连自己都有些陌生的笑脸，笑意盈盈，眉眼弯弯，竟然依稀少年模样。</p><p>窗上映出男人投来的视线，一如最初和最后的温柔，几乎令他窒息。一瞬间，过往纷纷扬扬从他心头掠过去，掀起明明暗暗的光影。记忆的洪流穿过时空向他涌来，仿佛来自异世界的风——这一刻，他竟站在了那个自己从不敢朝仰的远方。</p><p>他完全放松了身体，不动声色地契合进身后男人地怀抱，默默地感受到自己被星史郎稍高的体温包围，用力牢记这样微妙的触感，体会着从发梢到脚趾，甚至左胸，都传来被浸润似的温暖感觉——那个瞬间，就连两人的心跳声也几乎重合。</p><p>两人一起抬眼凝视着夜色中的东京，那不夜城几乎从未改变的夜景仍光华绚烂——东京铁塔散发着稳定的辉光，那四脚支撑的棱锥体似乎成了一只金色大鸟——它也在飞翔，只是其他都鸟儿在空中飞，而它则在时间中翱翔。时光从不可知的地方滚滚而来，像风一样地从它的双翅下掠过，然后浩浩荡荡地去向更远的地方。</p><p>这个世界，也许并不比那个世界更为美妙。</p><p>就如同在‘那个世界’，在享受中步上毁灭之路的‘东京’，此时此刻，在他眼前的一切，也都有可能即刻幻灭。</p><p>然而此时此刻，靠在男人的怀中，感觉到他轻柔的气息落在自己的颈侧，昴流心里泛起温柔的涟漪。时间在这一刻变得无比悠长，而他心中竟隐隐生出可对抗那可能幻灭的勇气。</p><p>当他们的视线再次在玻璃上交汇在一起时，两人的目光中都带了些灼热的温度。终于，昴流放弃了忍耐，微微偏过头，而星史郎也就势侧身，轻柔地吻住了他。</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Where are the smiles of yesterday?</p><p>Of childhood conversation.</p><p>Please kiss kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>版权归作者所有，任何形式转载请联系作者。<br/>作者：侧耳倾听（来自豆瓣）<br/>来源：https://www.douban.com/note/624446668/</p><p>“现在为各位播报天气预报：预计今天夜间到明天白天的气温为 4℃-14℃ ，天气由阴转晴，伴有西北偏北风 4级 ，东北偏北风 4级……”</p><p>皇昴流独自一人斜靠在地铁出口边的便利店玻璃门旁，时不时抬头张望一下从出口处涌出的人流——他等的人还没到。这里靠近东京市中心，临近傍晚，更显人声嘈杂。随着顾客的进进出出，便利店的自动门也一开一合，里面的天气预报广播声混合着服务员收银的说话声、顾客聊天的声音一起，一阵阵地传出来。</p><p>但年轻人的心思显然在其他地方，于是也就任凭那些话语风一样地掠过去。直到偶然一句清清楚楚落在耳里，他突然一惊，站直了身体。</p><p>“呐，这一期的角川书店的《YOUNG ACE》你买了吗？CLAMP的《合法禁药》竟然重开连载了！还刊载了CLAMP特辑！真是太棒了！”</p><p>“真的！这真是没料到的惊喜啊，都停载八年了呢！哈哈，我还以为都没希望了！”</p><p>“哇哦，我昨天还在学校附近的书店找了一圈，结果没找到，没想到这里有！”</p><p>“是因为这一带和她们的工作室离得近的关系吗？哈哈，不过可能只是我们运气够好吧！”</p><p>只见几个中学生模样的少女有说有笑地从便利店走出来，各自手里都小心翼翼地捧着一本漫画杂志，装帧精美，是角川书店《YOUNG ACE》12月号，封面有大大的“CLAMP”字样。昴流有些怔怔地望着她们几人的背影远去，空白了两三秒才后知后觉地发觉刚刚一瞬间自己的心跳突然变得好快，一股说不上来的情绪窜上心头。</p><p>今天是2015年12月25日。</p><p>离他“逃离”原来那个“漫画世界”已经十年有余，而那部叫做《X战记》的漫画，也已经停载十三年了。</p><p>他还记得第一次发现那漫画停载消息时候涌上心头的那些感情，惊讶、后怕、慌乱、内疚、自责……是因为他私自逃离“漫画世界”，导致那个世界因为角色失踪而就此停摆吗？那个处在末日前夕的“东京”究竟会怎么样？那些他熟悉的人们的命运又当如何呢？而当他混乱的心情被星史郎发现的时候，男人只是温和地看进他的眼睛，简单地劝慰道：</p><p>“我相信，一切事情都源于每个人所做出的‘选择’，所以未来将自有其安排——不要忘了，‘神威’和‘封真’他们，也有做出自己“选择”的能力和自由。”</p><p>然后那个人轻轻侧头，展露给他一个他所熟悉的笑容。</p><p>“不过，我很高兴——因为没有人能够猜出我和昴流君‘后来’发生的故事。”</p><p>暖意就这样流入心间，即使是在多年后回忆起来，那话语仍能让他的嘴角浮现一个微笑。</p><p>虽然他也是在事隔多年之后才后知后觉地得知，那个人对这本漫画的执念并不比他少——在“这个世界”中找到在东京湾畔昏迷的昴流之前，男人也曾在黑夜里独自徘徊于CLAMP工作室的楼下，那时候，他心中的确也曾怀有冰凉狠绝的杀意。</p><p>但幸好，后来被发现的自己伤得够重，让男人无暇他顾。</p><p>想到这里，昴流的微笑又加深了一点，带着些许温柔的无奈。</p><p>那个人的一言一行，似乎总对他具有不可思议的魔力。</p><p>——是的，他和星史郎先生在一起，也已经十余年了。</p><p>虽然在这个世界，他们衰老的速度似乎要比其他人稍显缓慢一些——至今，昴流看上去仍像是二十几岁的青年，而星史郎先生看上去仍然只有三十多岁——但两人共同经历的几千个昼夜晨昏已经确然地划过了他的皮肤，在心头留下不容置疑的痕迹。</p><p>时间是一个很奇妙的东西。少年时的情感奔腾湍流，仿佛瀑布般猛烈地从高处坠下，带着摧折人心的力量和能将人灼伤的温度。而历经岁月之后，往日的急流已成为平原上流淌的河面，平静和缓，带着不疾不徐的速度，宽广浩荡之间，自有其缱绻绵长之处。</p><p>“昴流君。”</p><p>熟悉的声音打断了他的思绪，他抬起眼，星史郎穿着深灰色的衬衫，黑色西装外套，戴着深色墨镜，脸上挂着温柔的笑容看着他。</p><p>于是那平缓的水面突然溅起一朵小小的浪花，他的心又不受控制地跳动了一下。</p><p>这么久之后，还是会时不时对这个男人感到心动。</p><p>他还来不及收拾好情绪，就听到星史郎带着笑意开口了：</p><p>“咦，难得的圣诞节约会，昴流君怎么穿得这么休闲？昨天不是还特意给你准备了西装吗？”</p><p>啊，十分钟前被他抛下的思绪又回来了——果然被责备了呢……昴流低头看了看自己的白色V领针织衫、带着毛绒绒领子的军绿色连帽派克大衣、牛仔裤、短靴，果然一派休闲风格。而星史郎则一身正装皮鞋，还系着那根他圣诞专用的红底黄纹领带，双手捧着一个绑着白色缎带的红色蛋糕盒——和自己对比鲜明，高下立判。</p><p>偏偏今天工作临时有事，所以他才没来得及回家换衣服——不过话说回来，一早出门的时候星史郎先生明明还提醒过的，当时自己想着时间应该足够充裕，又不习惯穿着西装工作，所以就这样穿着休闲装出门了。</p><p>于是昴流没出声争辩，只是抱歉地笑了一下，然后习惯性地走到男人的右手边——因为男人右眼的缘故，他总是会走在男人的右侧。</p><p>两人就这样并肩往约好的餐厅走去。</p><p>“啊，昴流君，帮我点支烟——晚上的餐厅是禁烟的。”</p><p>昴流拿出一支Mild Seven，点上之后又转过头：</p><p>“你上次感冒的时候，不是还说要戒烟？”</p><p>“现在我也有在慢慢减量啊，总要一步一步来嘛……哎，昴流君，不要摆出那么可怕的脸色来啊。”</p><p>“抽烟对身体不好呢……”</p><p>“是，知道啦……”</p><p>两人就这样向前走着，冬季的白昼时间较短，才六点多，天色就已经变暗，璀璨的街灯亮了起来。街上不知哪里传来了圣诞歌曲的轻轻乐音，映着万家灯火，显得那夜色格外温柔。</p><p>而他们俩，仿佛就要这样一直走到那温柔的最中心去。</p><p>这时，旁边高楼里的某一扇窗子后面，传来了一下轻微的咔嚓声，在嘈杂的街头，几乎没有引起任何人的注意。</p><p>几天后，CLAMP更新了ins。</p><p>https://shimo.im/docs/3W3DptJVGtXhcVrp/</p><p>啊，被偷拍了。</p><p>隔天清晨，星史郎一只手刷着手机，另一只胳臂熟练地伸长，把身侧熟睡的昴流搂入怀中。年轻人的身体放松地与自己贴合在一起，头无意识地滑入他的肩窝，温暖的呼吸一下下落在他锁骨处。</p><p>偷拍的角度还不错，昴流君的表情真的好可爱——这是他脑子里浮现的第一个想法。</p><p>不过——</p><p>看来还得抽空好好警告一下那帮女人，让她们知道，《X战记》如果连载重开，她们会付出什么代价——他一边用手指拨弄着昴流柔软的头发，一边下了这样的决心。</p><p>（FIN）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>